La propétie de Mars
by Y0shii-x
Summary: La prophétie a été éclatée, va t-elle être réaliser ?


Un groupe de jeunes adolescents marchaient le long de la côte, la ville était noire et tranquille. Aucun bruit ne surgissait, juste la mer et ses vagues diluants sur le sable humide. Nos 6 amis marchant sur ce sable, espéraient trouvaient un refuge pour la nuit. Ils venaient de très loin, même plus loin que l'équateur. Après avoir fuguaient de chez eux, ils sont atterris sur Terre, en France, non loin d'une ville du nom de Cousolre. Ils s'avèrent que nos amis en question avaient des pouvoirs. Marine par exemple, la benjamine du groupe avait le pouvoir du feu et de se transporter dans l'endroit qu'elle voulait, Pauline avait le pouvoir de l'eau et de l'invisibilité, Aurélien avait le pouvoir de la foudre et de la métamorphose, Manon avait le pouvoir de l'air et du temps, Arthur avait lui le pouvoir de la glace et de l'avenir, et la cadette du groupe, Sophia, avait le pouvoir de la terre et de la guérison. Ils étaient des ados normaux, ils vivaient comme des humains. Mais pourtant leurs vie n'étaient pas aussi belles qu'une personne normale, ils avaient des clashes de leur planète surgissant à n'importe qu'elle moment de la journée, les avertissant du danger qu'ils couraient. Il se trouve que leur planète Mars était attaquée par Jupiter, les deux ennemis livrés une guerre sans merci depuis plus de 100 ans, ils espéraient que cette affreuse histoire allait s'arrêter.

La prophétie avait découvert que 6 enfants devaient combattre la planète adversaire afin de régner la paix. On n'avait jamais trouvé les enfants en question, on cherchait désespérément.

Nos 6 amis ayant trouvé une auberge se réveillèrent doucement au lever du jour, d'une couleur rose orangé. La rosée laisser des traces sur les quelques feuilles qui entouraient l'étable. Chacun ouvrait 

délicatement les yeux, juste le temps de s'habituer à la lumière du jour. Ils se levèrent et commencèrent à marcher le long de la côte, la même qu'hier. Personne ne reconnaissaient cette endroit, les vagues était agités, la mer d'un bleu azur laissant entrevoir quelques voiliers au loin.

Chacun savait pertinemment ce qu'ils devaient faire, ils devaient retrouver la porte qu'ils avaient empruntée en venant ici. Au bout de quelques heures de marche, ils se trouvèrent dans une grotte, le mur était d'un brun foncé, les stalactiques s'égouttaient à cause de la chaleur, des écritures dominés le mur.

**« Regardez, sa veut certainement dire quelque chose. Se demanda Sophia.**

**- Tu as probablement raison, mais qu'est-ce que sa signifie ? Serait-ce un code ? Dit Pauline.**

**- La personne qui…pénétra….dans le mur….Traduisait Manon.**

**- Non, tu sais lire ? Mais c'est super, continue. Se réjouissant Aurélien.**

**- La personne qui pénétra dans le mur, sera envoyé à l'endroit qu'il désire le plus. Termina Manon.**

**- Marine, tu peux te transporter n'importe où ? Demanda Arthur.**

**- Oui, mais est-ce que j'en serais capable ? Bref, donnez-vous les mains. Concentrez-vous à aller sur Mars.**

Marine sera les mains d'Aurélien et Pauline le plus fort possible, après avoir traversé un tunnel à toute vitesse, ils virent qu'ils se trouvaient sur Mars. Arthur tomba à genoux et se l'égratigna. Sophia accourra vers lui et prononcer une incantation magique « Pouvoir, fait en sorte qu'il guérisse ». Son genou se referma petit à petit ne laissant qu'entrevoir une petit cicatrice. Il la remercia et continuèrent leur course, jusque dans leur ville. Ils arrivèrent dans un désert, chacun s'arrêtèrent respirant un peu, puis Pauline sorti de sa poche une petite fiole, elle vida son contenu à terre, et un marais propre apparaissait devant leur yeux. Nos amis se penchèrent pour boire un peu et se rinçait le visage. Ils reprirent leur chemin, afin de parvenir à cette guerre.

Ils arrivèrent à l'endroit désirée, tout étaient dévastés par les bombes, il ne restait que quelques maisons par-ci par-là. Des corps inertes étaient dispersés, des cratères trônaient à terre. Chaque membre du groupe étaient terrifiés de voir leur ville dans un état aussi épouvantable que celui la. Ils continuèrent de marchaient, puis enfin ils arrivèrent devant un arc géant. Ils passèrent et des bombes éclatèrent, des cris, des pleures, des gens mourant devant leurs yeux, des femmes courant protégeant leurs enfants, des enfants devenus maintenant orphelins, du sang, des explosions. Un spectacle cauchemardesques leurs étaient présentés. Ils se dépêchèrent d'aller se battre. Tous les six préparant leur pouvoir, Sophia guérissait chaque personne qu'elle voyait, Aurélien faisait apparaitre des éclairs venus de ses mains, Pauline faisait des géantes vagues submergeant l'ennemis, Arthur faisait des murs de glace, Manon créait des tornades de sable volant sur les assassins, Marine tuer les attaquant de Jupiter avec des boules de feu. Le calme revenait peu à peu, le pays était dévasté par cette effroyable guerre.

**« Oh non c'est pas possible. Dit soudainement Arthur.**

**- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as vu un cliché ? Demanda Sophia.**

**- Le roi, il est mort. Dit-il.**

**- Mon dieu qu'elle horreur, que va devenir Mars ? Pleura Pauline.**

**- Je ne sais pas, nous devons aller au palais. Conseilla Aurélien. »**

Marina était à l'écart, Aurélien se rapprochant d'elle découvrit le spectacle. Il mit sa main sur son épaule, celle-ci chercha du réconfort auprès de son cou. Elle venait de perdre sa petite sœur, cette sœur qu'elle aimait tant. Ils repartirent rejoindre le reste du groupe, et se dirigèrent à nouveau dans une longue marche.

**« Je vais vous faire voler, on ira beaucoup plus vite et on se fatiguera moins vite. Proposa Manon.**

**- D'accord, mais ne va pas trop vite, j'ai le vertige. Ironisa Pauline.**

**- Ok, accrochez vous bien à moi. C'est parti. Dit-elle. »**

Ils volèrent au dessus de leur planète, dévastée et ruinée, découvrant un peu plus le malheur de la guerre. Ils virent le château et entrèrent dedans. La couleur or était la plus dominante, des rideaux bordeaux tombés sur les fenêtres. La reine étant assez vieille arriva devant eux et les saluant avec toute la grâce possible, les remercia et leur dit qu'ils étaient la prophétie.

Nos six amis avaient été élus roi et reine de Mars. A l'heure que je vous raconte ceci, ils étaient déjà morts depuis longtemps, Aurélien et Sophia, mort empoissonnés. Arthur et Manon, morts de vieillesse. Pauline morte dans un combat avec son père. Marine morte en donnant son cœur à son enfant. Chacun avait réalisé un exploit qui maintenant est marquer dans tous les livres sur Mars.

La prophétie avait belle et bien réussi. Depuis plus de dix ans après leurs morts, tous les habitants de la planète se réunissaient autour du palais.

château afin d'invoquer leurs disparitions, et d'avoir rétabli la paix entre Mars et Jupiter.


End file.
